Tais-toi et joue
by FutureJKRowl
Summary: Un jour, Drago demande une cigarette à Harry. Une simple cigarette et tout s'enflamme.


Harry souffla la fumée de sa cigarette qui s'éleva paresseusement dans les airs. Il était assis contre le tronc du grand chêne dans le parc de Poudlard et il regardait à travers ses lunettes de soleil les rayons de l'astre de feu se refléter sur l'eau du grand lac. On était en mai et il faisait assez chaud. Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'Harry était là, enchainant cigarette sur cigarette. C'était son moment préféré quand il pouvait s'asseoir tranquillement au soleil avec un bon livre et ses cigarettes comme seule compagnie. Il aimait beaucoup la solitude ces derniers temps.  
Sentant qu'il avait un peu chaud, il releva négligemment les manches de sa chemise blanche, détacha quelques boutons en haut pour que l'air passe sur son torse et ajusta son chapeau pour se protéger des rayons du soleil.  
Son regard se perdit sur un groupe de garçons de deux ans plus jeune que lui qui jouaient au ballon de l'autre côté du lac. Ils étaient pieds nus et la plupart avaient posé leur maillot à cause de la chaleur. Harry profita du spectacle que leur corps en mouvement et transpirants lui offraient. Le temps où lui-même jouait au ballon avec ses copains était révolu depuis bien longtemps. Maintenant il était seul la plupart du temps dans un coin du parc ou en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, ses deux seuls vrais amis depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Il était à présent sept heures du soir et le ciel prenait une teinte orangée quand Harry songea enfin à retourner au château pour faire ses devoirs du lendemain.  
Sur le chemin, il passa devant des filles assises sur des bancs occupées à parler de garçons comme la majeure partie de leur temps. Certaines levèrent la tête sur son passage, lui faisant des sourires aguicheurs mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Les filles se regardèrent, déçues. Il croisa aussi un groupe de garçons, constitué de Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat. Lorsqu'Harry passa devant eux, Seamus leva la tête et suivi des yeux le brun qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'attarda quelque temps sur la démarche nonchalante et élégante du brun, ses bras se balançant le long de son corps svelte et finement musclé. Il contempla les longues et fines jambes qui bougeaient avec une grâce quasi féminine. Potter était inaccessible et mystérieux, pensa Seamus, et il faisait craquer la plupart des filles. Et des garçons.  
Seamus secoua la tête, stoppant net la divagation de son esprit sur Potter et reprit sa conversation avec ses deux amis.

Harry quant à lui, monta les grands escaliers qui desservaient les nombreux étages du château de Poudlard avant d'arriver à sa chambre. Il posa son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil sur son lit et prit ce dont il avait besoin pour terminer l'exposé d'Histoire qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Il partit en direction de la bibliothèque dans le but de trouver les dernières informations restantes dont il avait besoin.

Il se dirigeait vers une des rares tables encore libres à cette heure de la journée lorsque la voix de Ron l'interpella :  
\- Harry ! Viens vers nous !  
Harry se retourna et regarda son ami qui était assis à une table un peu plus loin, au côté d'Hermione. Ron portait un tee-shirt blanc qui laissait voir sa musculature parfaite due au rugby qu'il pratiquait depuis son entrée à Poudlard, tandis qu'Hermione portait une robe bleu marine à fines bretelles qui faisait ressortir le hâle que sa peau avait pris grâce à ses longues promenades dans le parc. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de les rejoindre, préférant rester seul encore un peu, mais il fit un effort en pensant qu'ils étaient ses deux seuls amis et que ce serait stupide de les perdre car quoi qu'il dise, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours là pour le jeune brun.

Il se dirigea alors vers leur table et se laissa tomber à coté de Ron, face à Hermione. Eux aussi étaient en train de finaliser leur exposé d'Histoire et ils terminèrent donc tous les trois, s'aidant les uns les autres.  
Hermione était joyeuse et rayonnante. Elle plaisantait et taquinait ses deux amis qui avaient des difficultés évidentes pour terminer leur devoir. Harry surprit de nombreuses fois le regard admiratif de Ron sur elle.

Une heure plus tard, chacun retourna poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Harry en profita pour rester seul quelques instants et s'assit sur son lit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait finalement bien fait d'aller s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione car eux seuls avaient le don de le sortir de sa solitude et de le faire rire. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir en pied de sa chambre. Il avait quelques cernes bleutés sous les yeux dû à son manque de sommeil évident ces derniers temps. Il essaya de sourire à son reflet, mais ce qu'il vit n'avait rien de sincère. Harry réajusta sa chemise, reboutonnant les quelques boutons qu'il avait détaché au bord du lac et qui laissaient voir son torse. Il descendit ensuite et rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Ron et Hermione échangeait des banalités concernant les diverses rumeurs de l'école tandis qu'Harry était absorbé dans le dépiautage de son poulet. Lorsque celui-ci releva la tête et mit sa fourchette dans sa bouche, savourant la saveur de la viande, il croisa le regard vaniteux de Drago Malefoy qui était assis quelques tables plus loin. Ses yeux gris n'inspiraient que de l'aversion à Harry. Malefoy était quelqu'un de présomptueux qui débordait d'arrogance et qui méprisait tout le monde, même ses deux idiots d'amis. Harry exécrait Malefoy depuis que ce dernier le persécutait depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Bien sur il avait essayé de riposter mais que pouvait-il faire contre quelqu'un comme Malefoy?  
Harry secoua la tête, chassant ses réflexions de son esprit. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à Malefoy un dimanche soir alors qu'il était dégustait un si bon poulet.  
\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! rugit Ron.  
Harry reporta son attention sur le rouquin, dont le visage prenait la même couleur que ses cheveux flamboyants, qui paraissait dans tous ces états.  
\- Avec Dean ! Le traitre ! Je vais le massacrer celui-là !  
\- Ron, elle fait quand même ce qu'elle veut elle est grande, répliqua Hermione qui essayait clairement de calmer le jeu. Et puis ils vont très bien ensemble. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux-là.  
Harry regardait ses deux amis sans rien comprendre. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi Dean mettait-il Ron dans un état pareil ? Et qui était celle fille dont ils parlaient?  
Il s'apprêtait à poser la question, lorsque Ron prononça ces paroles d'une voix remplie de rage :  
\- Harry putain tu pourrais réagir quand même ! Ma sœur sort avec Dean Thomas, ce n'est pas rien !  
Harry manqua de s'étrangler. Ginny sortait avec Dean ? Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle chose. Dean et Ginny… C'était vraiment étrange…  
Il comprit la colère de Ron car Ginny était comme une petite sœur pour lui aussi. Ils se connaissaient depuis cinq ans, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois sur le quai de la gare alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans le Poudlard Express pour sa première année. La jeune fille avait un an de moins que lui. Ils avaient fait connaissance durant toutes les vacances de Noel et de Pâques qu'Harry avait passées chez les Weasley.

Les Weasley… Harry aurait tellement voulu avoir une famille comme celle-ci. Enfaite il aurait tellement voulu avoir famille tout simplement. Mais il y avait Tom. Tom. Tom…  
Tom qui venait hanter Harry toutes les nuits. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'Harry ne pense à lui. Il était là, tout le temps, dans le moindre de ses gestes, dans ses paroles, dans son cœur auquel il avait infligé une souffrance atroce. Il était omniprésent et ne le lâchait plus.  
\- Ca va, Harry ? s'enquit Hermione devant la mine sombre qu'affichait Harry.  
\- Oh heu oui... Je pensais juste a Dean et Ginny, répondit Harry d'une voix absente.  
Hermione lui lança un regard appuyé et plein de sous-entendus. La jeune fille avait toujours cru qu'Harry était épris de Ginny. Celui hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui faire comprendre, pour la énième fois, que non, il n'était pas jaloux des petits amis de la sœur de Ron. Elle rigola tout bas, montrant clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'Harry essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis des années. Ron ne remarqua même pas l'échange silencieux entre Harry et Hermione, trop occupé à massacrer son poulet avec son couteau, signe chez lui d'un intense énervement car il n'aimait pas abîmer la nourriture si précieuse à ses yeux.

Le self commençait à se vider, lorsque les trois amis décidèrent de quitter eux aussi la salle pour aller dans ce que les élèves de Poudlard appelaient la Salle Commune. C'était une pièce très spacieuse où étaient disposés tables, chaises, fauteuils confortables, baby-foot, billard et toutes sortes de jeux, le tout dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante. C'était une sorte de foyer où tous les élèves pouvaient venir travailler et se détendre lorsqu'ils avaient une heure de libre dans leur emploi du temps, le soir ou le week-end. Il y régnait souvent un grand brouhaha mais les discussions étaient toujours animés et les rires fusaient en tout sens.  
Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers un grand cercle d'élèves assis dans des fauteuils qui s'était formé autour d'une grande table basse où était disposé des dizaines de canettes de soda pour que tout le monde puisse se servir.  
Chacun prit place et participa à la conversation. Tous sauf Harry évidemment. C'était plutôt étrange mais le garçon n'était jamais à l'aise avec autant de gens autour de lui qui parlaient fort, criaient, riaient de façon exagérée pour se rendre intéressant et attirer l'attention. Il préférait rester dans sa bulle, son cocon, son monde qu'il s'était crée.  
Soudainement, Harry se leva et quitta la pièce discrètement pour que personne ne le remarque. Évidemment ce fut en vain car plusieurs paires d'yeux le suivirent, dévorant du regard sa silhouette qui se mouvait élégamment au rythme de ses pas. Pourquoi était-il si inaccessible?

Il traversa le hall et sortit dans le parc où il faisait désormais nuit. Il inspira un grand bol d'air frais et fit quelques pas histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Il sortit alors son paquet de cigarettes ainsi que son briquet de la poche de son jean et entreprit d'allumer sa cigarette.  
Voilà un autre moment qu'appréciait Harry; sortir fumer dans le parc quand il faisait nuit pour pouvoir admirer la Lune, profiter de l'air frais et par-dessus tout : être seul.  
Harry, qui laissait son esprit divaguer, sursauta dangereusement quand il entendit une voix à sa droite, tout proche de lui. Il pensait pourtant être seul.  
\- Tu m'en passes une ?  
Le brun se retourna brusquement pour voir qui venait l'importuner pendant un de ces moments favoris et fut stupéfié de découvrir Drago Malefoy. Plusieurs questions s'imposèrent alors dans l'esprit d'Harry. Depuis quand Drago sortait dans le parc à cette heure-là ? Depuis quand Drago fumait ? Et depuis quand Drago adressait-il la parole à Harry?

Ne voulant pas ouvrir les hostilités inutilement en assaillant Malefoy de questions, Harry offrit, à contre cœur, une cigarette à celui-ci et lui tendit son briquet. Putain, pensa-t-il, il était en train de payer une cigarette à une des personnes de Poudlard qu'il détestait le plus. Leurs doigts se touchèrent quand Harry lui donna une cigarette et celui-ci frémit de dégoût.  
Malefoy alluma sa cigarette et tira nonchalamment une bouffée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, bien malgré lui, que le blond était très élégant. Il le détailla ouvertement du regard sans être gêné par le regard moqueur de Malefoy sur lui. Il portait un costume gris avec une chemise blanche et une cravate verte. Ses vêtements respiraient le luxe.  
\- Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? demanda Malefoy sur le ton de la conversation.  
Harry inspira profondément. Il avait déjà donné une cigarette à Malefoy, il ne voulait pas rester là en plus à papoter gentiment avec lui. Il lui dit alors d'un ton chargé d'agressivité :  
\- Ecoute Malefoy, je suis venu ici pour échapper à tout ce beau monde et fumer tranquillement, alors dis moi ce…  
\- Parfait, moi aussi ! coupa le jeune blond d'un ton faussement enjoué, faisant preuve de son habituel mépris.  
Harry souffla bruyamment. N'allait-il donc pas le laisser tranquille ?  
\- Où sont tes deux amis ? questionna Harry, reniflant dédaigneusement à l'évocation sous-entendue de Crabbe et Goyle.  
\- Sûrement en train de comploter contre les premières années ou de se bécoter comme des adolescentes dans un coin du château, répondit calmement le blond.  
Harry laissa échapper un rire amusé. Crabbe et Goyle qui s'embrassaient ? Elle était excellente celle-là. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Ron et Hermione. Il y avait de quoi alimenter de nombreuses rumeurs. Cependant il redevint sérieux et rétorqua à Malefoy :  
\- Retourne donc les rejoindre et comploter avec eux, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi ici mais cela y ressemble dangereusement.  
\- Hé doucement Potty, tu vas être tout rouge si tu t'énerves comme ça, railla Malefoy avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable.  
Harry sentit une vague d'agacement le submerger. Malefoy ne pouvait-il donc pas laisser les autres tranquilles et s'occuper de ses affaires de complots débiles avec ses deux idiots d'amis ?  
\- Malefoy, fais pas chier et dégage putain ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'aime pas non plus alors pourquoi venir faire la conversation avec moi? s'emporta Harry qui avait perdu son habituelle courtoisie et ses bonnes manières.  
\- Et que vas-tu faire, Potter, si jamais je ne déguerpi pas ? demanda Malefoy sur un ton de défi, un rire hautain sortant de sa bouche de traître.  
C'en fut trop pour Harry qui, fulminant de rage, se jeta sur Malefoy dans un cri de rage. Il frappa de ses points le torse du plus grand, criant, hurlant, expulsant toute cette rage trop longtemps contenue en lui. Malefoy recula à peine, se laissant faire. Il ne tenta pas de se dégager. Il ne savait pas comment mais il avait compris qu'Harry avait besoin de faire sortir ce trop plein d'émotions et de toute façon il ne lui faisait même pas mal.

Après de nombreux coups, Malefoy bloqua les poignets du brun dans ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.  
\- C'est bon ? lui demanda-t-il, sa voix oscillant entre la compréhension et la moquerie.  
Mais il ne voulait pas être brusque. Il voyait bien que le garçon avait autre chose que de la colère contre lui. Mais bon sang, pourquoi lui avait-il sauté dessus comme un dément?  
Harry tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du blond, se débattant comme un aliéné, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement.  
\- Fou moi la paix, Malefoy ! cria-t-il hargneusement.  
Malefoy fut troublé. Harry paraissait si fragile par moment… Comme si un poids trop lourd pesait sur ses épaules depuis bien longtemps. Il desserra légèrement sa poigne et le brun en profita pour retirer vivement ses mains, se frottant les poignets.  
\- T'es vraiment pas doux, cracha-t-il.  
\- Hé Potty! s'exclama le plus grand, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Tu veux que je te rappelle qui a sauté sur qui?  
\- Pas la peine, marmonna Harry.  
Il était un peu confus... Pourquoi avait-il perdu son sang froid, lui qui d'habitude était tellement maître de lui-même? Il se sentait ridicule de s'en être ainsi pris au blond. Il avait envie d'échapper à la compagnie de Malefoy, il avait envie de rentrer se coucher et de dormir. Dormir pour toujours. Pourquoi se sentait-il si désespérément faible ? Pourquoi pensait-il à Tom ?  
\- Hé Potter, tu vas bien ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix où perçait une certaine inquiétude.  
Il essayait de paraître nonchalant, de faire comme si Harry était le cadet de ses soucis mais il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être troublé par le comportement du brun. Il était passé de l'agressivité à… à la peur.  
\- Quoi encore Malefoy?  
\- T'es tout blanc, Potter. T'es sur que ça va ?  
Harry fut quelque peu déconcerté. Malefoy se souciait de son cas maintenant ? Quelle blague. Il reprit contenance et rétorqua d'une voix agressive et provocatrice :  
\- Malefoy, quand apprendras-tu enfin à t'occuper de tes affaires et laisser les autres tranquille ?  
\- Je crois bien que j'ai percé à jour le mystérieux Potter.  
\- Tais-toi Malefoy s'il te plait, j'en ai marre de t'entendre débiter des conneries.  
Silence. Harry réfléchit. De quoi voulait parler Malefoy en disant qu'il l'avait percé à jour.  
\- Attends une seconde, reprit le brun, comment ça tu m'as "percé à jour"?  
Il avait dessiné des guillemets dans les airs avec ses doigts et regardait Malefoy avec une curiosité évidente, de l'impatience dans le regard.  
\- Hé bien Potter, commença Malefoy, visiblement fier d'avoir piqué la curiosité d'Harry. Tu es toujours maitre de toi-même, à contrôler la moindre de tes émotions et de tes paroles. Tu ne laisses rien paraître. Tu as toujours cet air mystérieux qui fait craquer tout le monde. Et ce soir, j'ai vu la vraie personne qui se cachait sous ce masque de perfection et de sérénité.  
Harry le regarda, incrédule.  
\- Quoi Potter ? Pourquoi me dévisages-tu avec cet air là ?  
Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Malefoy enchaina :

\- Attends, Potter. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ? lâcha Harry, agressif.

\- Tu fais craquer tout le monde !

Le blond était exaspéré devant la profonde ignorance d'Harry. Ne voyait donc t-il pas les regards énamourés que lui lançaient les filles et les garçons de l'école ?

\- Putain Malefoy, j'en ai ras le bol de t'entendre débiter des centaines de conneries par minute. Occupe toi de tes affaires un peu tu veux bien ? Au lieu de me raconter n'importe quoi !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si borné et ignorant. Ca te met mal à l'aise qu'on puisse craquer sur toi Potty ?

Harry souffla bruyamment. Il en avait plus qu'assez de Malefoy. Il lui pourrissait la vie depuis cinq longues années et il continuait encore maintenant, un dimanche soir, pendant l'un de ses moments préférés. Il avait de quoi être énervé.

\- Écoute Malefoy, je ne sais absolument pas où tu es allé chercher que j'étais sois disant craquant et mystérieux et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Alors maintenant pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance d'aller rejoindre tes deux copains et de me foutre un peu la paix ?

\- Potter Potter Potter… dit-il en expirant tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons, un air faussement désespéré sur son visage pâle. Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ?

\- Malefoy putain ! Tu peux me foutre la paix ?! Il faut que je te le dise comment pour que l'info parvienne à ton cerveau minable de traitre et la comprenne ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Draco Malefoy. Son ego avait été touché.

\- Tu me perçois donc comme ça ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Comme un idiot, un minable et un traitre ?

\- Oui, effectivement, Malefoy. Et tu as oublié que tu étais présomptueux et que tu débordais d'arrogance et de mépris pour les gens qui ne sont pas à ta hauteur.

\- Je ne suis pas arrogant et méprisant. C'est faux.

Ses paroles étaient désormais des murmures. Il avait l'air blessé.

\- Pas besoin de faire cet air de chien battu, repris Harry sèchement. Cela te sied très mal, Malefoy. Tu m'avais habitué à plus de répondant les précédentes fois.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis, répondit le blond d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Ah bon, et qui es-tu alors ? Je suis curieux de savoir.

Sa voix était sèche et ses paroles claquaient comme un fouet dans la nuit paisible qui s'entendait autour d'eux. Harry ne voulait pas s'attendrir devant la comédie jouée par Malefoy. Ce garçon était un affabulateur et il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. La colère et le dégoût faisaient bouillir furieusement ses entrailles.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis, répéta Malefoy d'une voix faible.

\- Putain Malefoy ! Arrête de tergiverser ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout d'un coup là ?

Malefoy baissa la tête sur ses mains, rougissant.

\- Je n'y crois pas, s'écria Harry, stupéfié. Tu pleures ?

\- Ta gueule Potter ! hurla Malefoy, visiblement hors de lui devant toutes les provocations ouvertes d'Harry.

\- Ah ! Je te retrouve enfin ! répliqua Harry, moqueur.

\- Tu ne me connais pas Potter.

Le blond redressa la tête et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry. Ses yeux brillaient et Harry crut discerner une lueur menaçante.

\- Et j'en suis pleinement satisfait, rétorqua sarcastiquement Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître un garçon qui passe son temps à critiquer et mépriser mes amis. J'en ai assez de tes coups bas à répétitions.

\- Mes coups bas ? Qu'ai-je fais, Potter ? Je me suis moqué de ton rouquin d'ami, j'ai rigolé en voyant miss-je-sais-tout lever la main une cinquantaine de fois par heure ? Oui et alors qu'y a-t-il de méchant là-dedans?  
\- Ce qu'il y a de méchant? répéta Harry de plus en plus hors de lui. Effectivement ce n'est pas "méchant", ce n'est pas les plaisanteries débiles d'un Malefoy qui vont nous arrêter de vivre Ron, Hermione, moi et tous les autres. Mais, tu vois, tu nous fais pitié, Malefoy. Tu n'as aucun ami, aucune attache, aucune raison de vivre. Tu es là constamment à critiquer à tort et à travers sans connaitre les gens et le monde qui t'entoure, tout ça parce que ton père est blindé de fric et que tu te crois important. Mais regarde bien, qui tient réellement à toi? Qui viendrait te sauver la mise si tu étais dans le pétrin? Personne. Tu es tout seul, Malefoy. Même Crabbe et Goyle ne sont avec toi que parce que tu es le fils du grand Lucius Malefoy et qu'ils veulent bien se faire voir auprès de lui. C'est tout. Tu n'as rien. Tu es seul et tu vas pourrir dans ton arrogance. Et ce sera bien fait pour toi.  
Harry s'arrêta, reprenant sa respiration. Il avait débité tous ces reproches d'un seul coup, vidant son sac. Et cela lui avait fait du bien. Il regarda Malefoy et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au coeur, il était obligé de l'avouer. Le blond le regardait, une immense tristesse dans le regard.  
Harry comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il détestait blesser les gens, même s'il ne les aimait pas. Mais putain, pensa-t-il, Malefoy le mérite non? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était juste de lui dire ses quatre vérités?  
Harry se sentit mal à l'aise quand il entendit Malefoy renifler. Il ne laissa rien paraître et dit d'une voix moqueuse et arrogante :  
\- Putain, j'y crois pas Malefoy. Tu comptes pleurnicher à chaque remarque que l'on te fait ? Grandis un peu !  
\- Ta gueule, Potter, tu veux?  
Un silence s'abattit sur les deux garçons qui ne savaient plus quoi dire. Malefoy ne reniflait plus. Harry l'entendait à peine respirer.  
Mal à l'aise, Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et se tourna en direction du château, bien décidé à aller se coucher car il devait déjà être assez tard. Mais, se dit-il, il devrait peut-être dire quelque à Malefoy avant de partir? Histoire de le consoler un peu... Et puis, après tout, c'était entièrement la faute du blond. Harry n'avait rien fait de mal, à part dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas. Il n'allait pas avoir mauvaise conscience alors qu'il n'avait fait que dire la vérité.  
Il regagna donc le château, sans un mot pour Malefoy. Il gravit les cinq marche du perron de Poudlard, traversa le hall, monta les grands escaliers de marbre et regagna sa chambre.  
Il s'enferma à clé et s'appuya contre la contre la porte en soufflant. Lui qui était sortit pour passer une soirée tranquille dehors...  
Il se déshabilla et prit une douche brûlante sans cesser de penser au visage triste de Malefoy. Pourquoi semblait-il si touché par les paroles d'Harry? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que tout le monde l'aimait alors qu'il ne cessait d'être hautain et arrogant? Décidément ce garçon n'était pas logique.

Il sortit de la douche après dix bonnes minutes, ses pieds et ses mains à cause de l'eau chaude.  
Harry enfila un caleçon large et confortable et se glissa dans son lit. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il repensa encore à sa discussion des plus houleuses avec Drago Malefoy. Le garçon ne devait visiblement pas avoir l'habitude des reproches. Ses parents le surprotégeaient sûrement. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Mais à quoi bon ? C'était sûrement une coquille vide sans rien d'autre que du fric à foison. Ou peut-être y avait-il autre chose qui expliquait ce comportement présomptueux…

Harry s'endormit finalement, ses pensées contradictoires se battant dans son esprit embrumé par le sommeil.


End file.
